


The Boy Behind You

by Lostinfandoms1



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danandphil - Freeform, danisntonfire - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfandoms1/pseuds/Lostinfandoms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a trained serial killer.and he has a very dark past. When picking his first victim Dan starts to see life in a new light for the night has met the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat at a small table inside Starbucks sipping a cup of coffee while I waited for Pj. The coffee shop had a few more people today than usual, but that was probably from the dropping temperature and scattered showers in the streets of London today. 

It was about 20 minutes before he came through the door wearing his brown winter coat with his black book bag over his shoulder. He scanned the venue for me and waved and I gave a small wave back. He went up to the counter and ordered his coffee then made his way over to the table that I was sitting at. He sat and pulled the local newspaper from his book bag. The front page featured a photo of police men and investigators around a body bag with the headline Another Body Found, London Killer Strikes Again. Pj studied the cover with pride. 

"Look Dan, I know you just joined in with The League only six months ago, but look at what you could be doing soon. You can be making the papers with your art work!” Pj said as he slid the paper in front of me pointing to the image of the body bag. 

I leaned forward for a better look at the newspaper, “I assume this is your work then?” I asked him. 

Well no shit Sherlock, who else do you know that could do a job this fantastically? No finger prints, no footprints, no mistakes, no way to ever get caught.” He said while still smiling at the article. 

I slouched back down in my chair and stirred my now cold drink. I pushed the cup away from me with no desire to drink it. 

"Hey Dan, when are you going to finally going to take your first, you know, your first life?” Pj asked me. 

“Pj you need to be a little more quiet you sound like a psycho serial killer.” I hushed at him.

“Well Dan that’s because I am one.” He said as he grinned at me. 

"Just be a little more on the down low then.” I told him. 

"Fine” he whined as he went back to reading the newspaper article and drinking his coffee.

I know I look like I’m not much. I mean I’m tall and skinny and I probably couldn’t bench more than 40 maybe 50 pounds. However the past few months I have been part of The League. I know great name for an organization of serial killers, if I could name it any other name it would be something hell of a lot cooler than “The League”. However I can’t change the name so I’m just going to have to deal with the name my famous great grandfather Jack the Ripper picked. Anyway these past few months The League have been training me on how to become the perfect killer. I’ve been taught everything from where the most effective place on a body it is to stab to how to leave no trace of my presence. 

Pj is 25 which is only one year older than me but he’s been part of The League for nine years now. He is one of the most respected within the organization. Unlike everyone else who joined The League by following in their ancestors footsteps, Pj was recruited. He was 16 when he took his first life. It was the life of his mother. Peej did the job in the middle of the night while his father was out banging some hooker in a hotel room. His mother had known about his father’s affairs and blamed Pj for breaking apart the home because he was only a bastard anyway because his mother had him at age 17. Pj was extremely abused by his mother and his father never did anything to stop the abuse. The only meal he ever got was lunch at school and just three hours before the murder she beat Pj just like she did pretty much every day only tonight she took it much further and held Peej’s forearm to the stove giving him a nasty burn that is still visible to this day. Pj broke that night and sliced his mother apart in her bed. The League heard about the murder from the news and pinpointed that it was Peej that did the damage. They were pleased with his work and they framed Peej’s father for the murder who got life in jail with no chance at parole. 

So now here sits the real psychopath with a body count of 58, sorry now 59 right in front of me. 

I graduated from being a trainee about two months ago and I haven’t taken a life yet so it was intimidating being around Pj. He always told me stories of his kills and it fascinates me that he has killed so many people in so many ways. However with graduation I was allowed to choose my first victim and how I wanted to take their life. Only I’ve been putting off my task. I wanted my first to be perfect, just like my great grandfathers first kill. 

“Dan” Pj said bringing my attention back to him.

“What” I replied. Pj started talking again, but I didn’t hear anything eles that he said as the bell to the door sounded off and a black haired boy walked in. 

Water from the rain outside rolled down his jacket, which was a bit thin for the cold weather outside. The boy shivered and ran his fingers through his wet hair which was styled quite similar to mine. I watched him walk over to the cashier and order a hot chocolate. His voice hit me like a bag of bricks. It was so smooth and tantalizing. I could listen to this boy speak all day if I could. He collected his drink from the barista and headed to a table by the window on the other side of the shop. He sat at the table by himself, and as he sat there by himself I knew that this boy was the first person I would ever kill.


	2. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't work out the way Dan quite planned.

The first step in planned murder is to observe the victim. I’ve now been watching the black haired boy from a distance for about two weeks now. I’ve collected that he lives alone and has a bit too many house plants. I learned that every day he starts his morning with a bowl of cereal while he watches an anime. Sometimes he walks into the town and goes through the shops, and sometimes I have seen him go out with some friends and he always seemed to be life of the party. When he laughed his tongue stuck off to the side of his mouth and I don’t know what it did to me but I would always find myself smiling at him.

Today the weather was pretty shitty again and he was sitting in the library reading by himself reading a book about lions. I studied him from behind a bookshelf and each time that somebody walked by I would just pretend to search through the books.

He looked so happy there just reading his book. A faint smile would tug at the corners of his mouth every now and then. I was just about to leave the library to go meet Pj again at Starbucks when I librarian walked past me, so I looked at the books on the shelf again, this time my eyes landed on a book called Ripper. I picked it up from its perch on the shelf and turned the book over to read the back. “Another bloody book about my ancestor,” I thought.

I looked up to check on the black haired boy, but he was no longer at the table. I started to scan the library when I familiar voice spoke from behind me.

“So you’re interested in serial killer novels?” the voice said. I turned around to face the person who was the owner of the voice and sure enough it was the black haired boy. I was completely terrified. He was never supposed to know about me he was never supposed to see me. I wanted to face palm myself for being so stupid, everything was ruined now.

I looked down to the book that I was still holding and managed to answer the black haired boy with, “No not usually.” He snatched the book from my hand and scanned the cover.

“This was a good book,” he said, “however the history in it isn’t really true.”

“What could you possibly know about Jack the Ripper?” I asked.

“I did a project on him back when I was in uni” he said. He handed me back the book which I then slipped back into its place. I looked back up to the boy who had his hand stretched out toward me.

“Hi I’m Phil” he said.

I still don’t know what compelled me to grab his hand and shake it but I did. “Hi, so my name is Dan” I told him. Fuck what did I just do? I told the kid my name, my real name. Fuck I should have told him my name was like Chris or something. “Fuck I’m in deep shit now” I thought.

“Dan I like it” Phil said letting go of my hand. “Hey what’s the time?” he asked. I pulled my phone from my jacket to check the time but Phil snatched it from my hand.

“Hey,” I whined “Give that back.” I was shushed by one of the librarians. “Give it back Phil” I demanded back in a more hushed tone. After a few more moments of struggling more like wrestling with him to get my phone back he finally handed back.

I looked at the screen to see that it was opened to my messages and I saw that there was a recently sent message, and only a moment later I heard I ding from his pocket. “Fuck now he has my fucking number.” I told myself.

“Hey I have somewhere to be at the moment, but we should totally hang out sometime” Phil whispered as for a librarian was walking past us. My mind was screaming at me. Tell him no. Tell him to back off. Say anything you bastard. Only what came out of my mouth wasn’t what I wanted.

“Um okay, I guess that sounds like fun” I replied.

“Cool Ill text you later” Phil said and then he was off and out the door. Once he was gone I turned around and slammed my face into the bookcase which caused several books to go tumbling onto the floor with loud thuds. Everyone in the library turned toward the sudden noise. I decided then that it was probably best if I left so I ran out the door and into the dark rainy streets of London.


	3. Fuck My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is stressed about what just happened but can he fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took forever to update this and ive had this chapter written for a month now and published on Wattpad so sorry again guys. I didn't really edit this chapter so feel free to correct me in the comments. Next chapter im working on right now so it will be on soon! Also sorry this chapter is kinda short...

My feet hit hard against the wet pavement. It was 12 blocks to Starbucks from the library and I somehow managed to run the whole way. It was probably the fact that I had just screwed everything up big time.

I slowed down once I was in front of the Starbucks, and then I really felt how out of shape I really was. My lungs were burning and I swear that I could taste blood from inside my throat. I leaned up against a wall to catch my breath. It was only drizzling but from running 12 blocks my hair was soaked with rain, or was it sweat? Probably both, but it was probably more sweat than rain. I stood there for a few more minutes looking at the ground before my breathing returned back to normal.

"Hey" I heard Pj say. I lifted my head to see pj walking across the street. When he got to me he took a deep breath and said, "I found my next victim. Her name is Kelly Kamrath and she is a freshman at The University of Cambridge. She plays the bass in a band. Which I think I found a creative way to kill her," he paused as a woman walked by waited until she turned the corner then continued "I'm thinking of strangling her with the strings from her own bass."

"That's great Pj" I told him but I didn't really care because I had my problem that I kept thinking about. He kept going on about this Kelly character and I debated on whether or not if I should tell him about me fucking up.

"Hey pj can you shut the fuck up for a minute?" I asked. He looked a little shocked at my sudden burst, but he stopped talking.

"I really screwed up man" I said. His face went from shock to worry.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Phil the boy I have been following around the past two weeks noticed me today," I spewed "and not just like eye contact from across the room. He talked to me and then he put took my phone and put my number in his phone and he said he was going to text me and then for some fucking reason I told him my name, like not even an alias name Pj I told him my real name" I finished. I looked back to the ground. For once pj wasn't talking. I looked back up to him to see that he was covering his face with his palm.

"Oh my god" I could hear him mumble from behind his hand. He removed his hand from his face and then he grabbed my jacket and shoved me up against wall. "How could you be so fucking stupid Dan?"

"I don't know okay Pj" I said with a bit of a raised tone. He let go of my jacket. I slid down the wall so that I was sitting on the pavement and put my head in between my legs. I had no idea on what to do. Pj took a step forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey" he said, "It could be a lot worse. I know you will figure something out on how to fix your fuckup. In the meantime can we go inside and get a coffee number one because I reeeaaallly need a cooffe and number two is its kinda raining and I don't want to get anymore wet than I already am." I unburied my face to look up at him. He was holding out his hand to help me off the cold pavement. I reached up and he took my hand and jolted me up.

"Thanks friend," I said. A sudden lightbulb went off, like I could physically feel a lightbulb turn on inside me. "Pj!" I said kind of suddenly which I could tell startled him because he jumped a little. "I know what I'm going to do!"

He gave me a small smile, "That's great Dan. Now you can tell me over coffee."


	4. Pj im not answering you stupid texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit about Dan and Dan learns a bit more about Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look I actually got this chapter done that I was stuck on for so long! Expect the next chapter soon!?

I could see the light seeping in through the curtains of my room from under my closed eyelids. I slowly sat up in my bed and stretched out my muscles. I started to stretch my arms toward the ceiling when my phone buzzed on the nightstand by my bed. Pj was the only one who ever texted me, and I didn't feel like talking to him right now so I left my phone where it was and got out of bed.

I walked out into the kitchen to be greeted by a mountain of dirty dishes and a garbage that was full to the rim. My stomach growled but then the smell from the garbage hit me and I no longer had an appetite. My best bet for now was just to take a shower and then possibly get to work on cleaning up the filth that I let build up in my kitchen for the past week.

As I was walking into my on suite my phone buzzed again. I still didn't feel like talking to Pj so I let my phone be. I walked into the on suite and I cannot lie this room could use a good cleaning too. There was soap scum on the glass walls of the shower and the counter was covered in specks of dried toothpaste. I turned on the water in the shower so it could heat up a bit. I stripped off my clothes and threw them on the floor with intention of I had to clean up anyway.

I looked into the mirror and was disgusted with what I saw. I saw a tall pale figure staring back at me. I mean almost everybody in London is pale because the sun rarely shines, but I am so pale that I could be mistaken for a vampire. Painted across my white skin are the deep red marks. I ran my hand over my stomach a winched at the memories behind the scars.

Suddenly I was taken back to my childhood. It was in black and white and it was blurry but I could hear the yelling. I could feel the pain from every blow…

I snapped out of the memory _. Stop it Dan._ I thought to myself and then I turned away from the mirror.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over me as I let my mind wander. Phil was still obviously my number one problem at the moment, but I figured out how to fix that problem.

During training I was taught that there should never ever be any contact with the planed victim, but who and what can actually get hurt from me getting to know Phil a little bit? Honestly I believe that if I am closer to him it will be easier to find a way to kill him, and plus I find the challenge of actually possibly being a suspect and getting away with murder, what’s the word? Magnetizing!

Once I finished in the shower I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way back into my bedroom. No longer than three seconds after I finished getting dressed in my usual black attire when my phone once again began to buzz.

“Fine! You win PJ,” I said out loud even though no one was there. I picked up the phone to see that the person who had been texting me was in fact not PJ. It was Phil. “Shit,” I said I gazed over his 7 texts.

_P: Hey there Dan its Phil!_

_P: Hello?_

_P: Hey there’s this concert I have tickets too and my friend bailed so I was wondering if you wanted to join me?_

_P: Are you ignoring me?_

_P: Could I convince you to go if I told you the tickets are to the My Chemical Romance concert?_

_P: Tickets going once…_

I couldn’t unlock my phone fast enough. In fact I dropped my phone because I was freaking out so much. I scrambled to pick my phone up off my cluttered floor when it buzzed once again.

_P: Tickets going twice…_

I finally managed to unlock my phone and reply.

_D: Hey_

_D: Sorry I was in the shower_

_P: Wow you actually responded. Tbh I wasn’t expecting you too_

_D: I always reply to texts unless it’s my one annoying friend._

Which is a lie because only PJ texts me.

_P: So about that concert wanna go?_

_P: Your ticket is free_

_D: Dude, I would be stupid not to go. MCR is one of the best bands on this planet!_

_P: Tbh Muse is better…_

_D: Muse is the best!!! What’s your favorite song??? Mine is definitely Maddness_

_P: That’s my fav too_

_D: No way??? Are you just playing with me??? People think my taste in music is weird and emo._

_P: I mean “emo” bands are the best_

_D: What other bands are you into?_

_P: Favorite bands include FOB, muse, MCR, P!ATD, ATL, SWS, PTV, TOP, Cobra Starship, GCH. Theres a lot more too._

_D: I love all of those bands!!! So when is this concert?_

_P: ummm… its tonite… are you still cool with going?_

I had no real plans for tonight other than hanging with PJ who would probably only talk about his plan in killing this Kelly character.

_D: Of, course I’m still in! When/where are we meeting?_

_P: I’m already at the venue. I’ve been out here since midnight. So worth it though because I’m first in line and its general admission! We are going to be front and center! We most likely will have the honor of having Gerard sweat and spit on us!_

_D: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! Why did you not tell me that you are first in line? I’m 100 times more excited now!!!_

_P: Anyway get down here as soon as you can the doors open soon!_

_D: Can do, see you in a bit!_

_P: OKIE DOKIE_

I closed out of my messaging tab with Phil and opened up the tab between Pj and me.

_D: Yo, im cancelling on you tonight I have plans with Phil._

_D: Pj?_

_Pj: yeah I was going to cancel on you anyway theres this concert going on tonight that Kelly is going to be at and I plan on doing you know what tonight_

_D: Is it the mcr concert?_

_Pj: it is why?_

_D: that’s where im going with phil_

_Pj: nice… anyway I gotta blast times a ticking and I need to finish planning for tonight_

I turned my phone off. I looked at my attire. I could have gone to the concert in what I was wearing, but I had a Mcr shirt in my closet and what better event to wear it too? My shirt was the only thing I changed. I then ran into my bathroom.

There was no way I was going to walk out the door with the way that my hair was. I hate my hair. Pj calls it hobbit hair. Literally take Bilbo Baggins hair and that’s what mine looks like when I don’t straighten it. I pulled out my straightener and began working on my mess of hair. Once I achieved the perfect emo looking hair I desired I grabbed my jacket and keys and was out the door to go meet Phil.

 


	5. Gerard Way is a God and we're all just dirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes to the MCR concert with Phil!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!! I update twice in one day? What is this witchcraft? Anyway enjoy this chapter.

It was one of those rare days in London when the sun was actually shining and I ended up taking my jacket off to wrap it around my waist halfway on my walk to the venue.

When I finally arrived there was a horde of people all with multicolored hair and wearing MCR merch, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from Mcr fans, and I even walked by a group of girls dressed as the band from the black parade era. I have to admit they looked cool as fuck, and then I suddenly felt as if I didn’t try as much with my outfit. I looked down at my shirt that had the Danger Days logo on it when I heard someone calling my name.

“Dan! I’m over here!” a voice called, and I looked up from my shirt to see the familiar face of Phil. I walked up to Phil and got a few evil glances from some people who were obviously jealous that I was getting a better spot then them without waiting as long as they had.

“Hey we’re twinning,” Phil laughed out while pointing at his shirt then to mine. “Nice.”

“Eww I need to go change my shirt now thanks,” I said jokingly.

“You made it just in time. I also have another surprise,” Phil said as he pulled out our tickets along with two backstage passes for after the show. Some people behind us gasped along with me at the treasure that Phil held.

“How on god’s green earth did you get those?” One girl said while on the verge of tears.

“Um I know some people Kelly,” he replied to her.

“I’ve been waiting in line with you for hours now and you’re just now telling me about this? I thought we were great line friends?” Kelly said while crossing her arms.

I wondered if this was the Kelly that Pj was planning on killing. I mean she fit his description of a girl who was probably just a bit shorter than Frank Iero with an attitude and blonde hair with the tips that had been dyed red. Plus the backpack that she had said University of Cambridge. It had to be her.

She grunted and turned back to the group of people that she was with to probably talk about how lucky that the two boys in front of her had backstage passes.

“So how excited are you?” Phil said which snapped my attention away from Kelly and back to him.

“On a scale of 10? Most defiantly a 10 trillion!” I told him.

Just then some security guards came up along with people who had scanners for the tickets.

“It’s time,” Phil cried out while he jumped up and down like a kid whose mom just said they could get their favorite cereal at the shop. Phil handed me my ticket and my backstage pass. “Keep that pass safe these people would kill you to get that.”

I snorted out of the irony that I’m the actual killer in this joint.

The gates opened and I let Phil go before me since he had been there since last night. Phil handed his ticket to a mean looking woman who scanned it and then told him to proceed. I was just handing the lady my ticket when Phil took off running toward where the stage was. The lady handed me my ticket and I took off after him.

Jesus fuck he was fast. I somehow made it to the pit though before people came rushing in.

“For Fuck sake why did we run?” I asked Phil while trying to catch my breath.

“First of all for this spot that we are standing in,” he said while pointing at the microphone that was front and center. The mic that Gerard would be standing out, “and because of that,” he said while pointing behind us. I turned to see the herd of emos and punks making a break for the stage. Kelly and her group of friends made it to the space on one side of us while on the other side s group of hardcore punks with tattoos all up their arms and nose rings came in. The venue filled up quick and it was packed. Several people tried to push their way into the spot that Phil and I had, but Phil was kind of a bad ass and told them to back off and that he didn’t wait in line since midnight for them to jack his spot.

Phil and I exchanged some small talk until the place became so loud that we could no longer hear each other.

The opening band came out. I had never heard of them, but I defiantly would be looking them up later and buying their merch when the show ended. The band said their goodbyes to the audience, and the stage went dark. Men started swarming the stage to take down the opening bands gear and began to set up for My Chemical Romance.

I could feel the excitement build in me. In just a few short minutes I would be seeing Gerard and Frank and Mikey and Ray.

Phil tried to say something to me, but I didn’t hear a thing over the crowd which was beginning to chant M-C-R, M-C-R, M-C-R. Phil waved it off and we joined the chant. Just a few seconds later a voice rang through the venue.

_The future is bulletproof_

_The after math is secondary_

_It’s time to do it now and do it proud_

_Killjoys make some noise!_

The venue grew even louder. 

The band exploded onto the stage and began to play Na Na Na which is was one of my favorite songs of theirs. The whole crowd burst into song with Gerard. I was still in awe of everything that was happening. Holy shit Gerard was fucking beautiful. I stood there with my jaw on the floor. Then I looked over to the other band members who as well looked good as fuck.

I looked over at Phil who jumped up and down and shouted with the rest of the crowd. I decided that I should stop looking like a star struck idiot and I jumped up and down and shouted along too. To be honest I had never been to a concert before this one. It may had been my first show, but I knew I would now be addicted to going to shows. The sweaty people dancing beside me enjoying the music just as much as i did, and the shouting and singing until it hurt to make any more sound was a drug and I was getting my fix.

Half way though the set I had lost my voice.

Mikey began playing the strings to Teenagers when he began talking.

“So I normally don’t do this, but I’m feeling good about tonight,” he said while still playing the bassline, “Dose anybody in the front row play bass and know how to play Teenagers?”

Kelly who was next to me raised both of her hands so far into the air and began shouting.

“I KNOW THIS MIKEY I KNOW THIS!!!” she screamed. Mikey gestured to a guard who helped her over the barricade and up onto the stage. Her face was priceless as Mikey took his bass off his shoulders and handed it to her. She looked at the base in her hands and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

Gerard came up behind her and said into the microphone, “So, what’s your name?”

“Hi I’m Kelly,” the girl choked.

“Well Kelly we have a song to play,” Gerard said.

Kelly put the bass strap over her shoulder and Mikey handed her the pick. Then she began playing and the rest of the band joined in. Mikey since he had no instrument just grabbed his mic and sung some of the backup vocals.

Kelly looked super nervous about playing at first, but she got into it as Gerard came up next to her and began his dancing in the way that makes every girl and most boys die.

When the song was over Mikey took the bass back and said into his mic, “Well you probably just played that better than myself little lady.” Then he hugged her and a guard helped her back into the crowd as she bawled her eyes out. She cried so hard that her eye liner ran down her face which made it look like she was ready to join the black parade.

The rest of the show was a blur of sweat and screaming, and when MCR said their goodbyes to the crowd I began to feel sad and sick.

 _Is this what withdrawal feels like?_ I thought to myself. The band left the stage and all the emos began filing out of the building. Since Phil and I were in the front we had to wait for everyone else to leave before we could.

I started to follow the crowd when Phil grabbed my arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said, “backstage is that way.”

I had totally forgot about our passes. I fill inside me once more. Still holding onto my arm Phil dragged me to a door on the side of the stage. There a fairly large security guard stood. Phil and I showed him our passes and he opened the door for us.

I was shitting myself. This isn’t real life.

“Okay we need to act cool,” Phil said, “We cannot act like crazy fangirls!”

“Fine,” I snickered because I was lying. There was no way that I was going to meet MCR and not make a total fool of myself.


End file.
